


Take a walk on the wild side

by elliewilliams93



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewilliams93/pseuds/elliewilliams93
Summary: “So do sparks fly when you kiss this girl of yours?” She asked. Again, so bold with this one.Ellie fidgeted uncomfortably. She hadn’t really thought about it before. She enjoyed kissing Cat amongst other things, but now that she thought about it she wasn’t sure if she ever felt sparks fly as this girl had put it.“I dunno, maybe?” Ellie finally responded.The girl laughed. “If you have to wonder, then the sparks ain’t flyin.”OR: An alternate universe where Ellie is an aerospace engineering major at CU Boulder. Jesse and Dina also go there and are together. Cat is still back in Jackson.
Relationships: Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Do Sparks Fly?

Chapter 1

She leaned up against the cold brick wall as she felt the smoke fill her lungs, exhaling slowly. Looking up at the stars she felt a sense of calm that she hadn’t felt in a while even though it had only been 2 weeks since she transferred schools during Winter break.

Her good friend Jesse had managed convinced her to switch schools explaining how she would love it in Colorado and that it was a good school with a really good aerospace engineering program. She had initially wondered why he would know that but he had explained that one of his friends he had met at a party early on in the fall semester was an aerospace engineering major.

She loved looking at the stars because no matter how she felt down here on earth, she would feel as if her problems seemed insignificant once looking at the vast dark speckled sky above her. She heard distant conversations and laughter in her peripherals but wasn’t distracted too much. The sky always held her attention. She noticed how the bass would vibrate the wall that she was leaning up against and was reminded of how much she was not quite fond of modern music. EDM had its moments sometimes but she couldn’t understand how some people could listen to it for as long as they did. 

Joel had always played her older music or music that actually used instruments. She liked the energy of that music better. Even though some of her favorite songs were from the 80s and used a lot of the synthesizer, she felt it hit differently than whatever was playing inside.

She heard a particularly loud cheer from the inside and the music got louder. She wondered if the artist had played a song they were famous for. She thought about how Jesse had dragged her out here to make friends given that she had just moved. Clubs were not her scene. She liked going to concerts, but there was just an energy at the club she didn’t quite like. Guys usually wouldn’t get that she was gay, given that it seemed a lot of girls in Colorado wore similar clothes to her. Skinny jeans, a flannel, and converse. She was never one to dress up much preferring comfort and function over fashion. Maybe Jesse noticed that about the people out here, how they were all so practical about life in general and thought she would fit in better out here than where she was before. She smiled thinking about how thoughtful he was if that were the case.

She glanced around, snapped out of her thoughts pulling her eyes from the mesmerizing sky above as the bass got more loud and consistent in its vibration against her back up the wall. She looked around at the people near her. They all seemed to laugh and have animated conversations slurring their words and smoking cigarettes. 

As her eyes shifted from one group to the next she remembered how much she actually did enjoy people watching. She was always more of an observer than a participant. She always felt her interests were different than most and had no problem doing things alone although sometimes she wished she could make a connection with someone. She mentally kicked herself remembering that she was still technically dating Cat, a girl from her previous school. They had decided to try the long distance thing, and though Ellie didn’t think it would last, Cat seemed hopeful. She liked Cat a lot and was really the only girl she’d ever been with, aside from Riley. But Riley was just a kiss. It was her first kiss, but that hardly counted in terms of being with someone.

She looked through the glass of the door inside and noticed the lights flashing and people crowded around at the bar hopeful to get another overpriced drink. She was about to turn her gaze back up to the sky when she noticed a short dark-haired girl who had strategically maneuvered her way to the front of the bar. She was impressed given how long it was. She hadn’t seen her face and assumed she must be really pretty or charismatic to get people to just do anything for her. She had never felt particularly pretty or charismatic. She never understood how some people could effortlessly make conversation when she had always felt awkward meeting new people. Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed that the dark-haired girl had turned around and was looking at her. Ellie instantly felt warm even though the temperature was cold. She blushed and looked away, not realizing she had been staring at this girl during all of her thoughts. She didn’t know how long it had been and was slightly embarrassed. 

She chanced a glance back inside and noticed the girl was still looking at her and gave her a warm smile. This made her feel slightly better. She gave an awkward wave and a slight smile instantly regretting it. She didn’t know this girl and why would she wave at her? She quietly groaned in embarrassment, but noticed the girl just laughed. Even from far away she could tell she wasn’t laughing at her but laughing nonetheless. The girl smiled at her once more and turned her attention toward the bar.

Ellie felt stupid and looked back up at the stars and hoped they would make her anxiety go away after what had just happened. She thought about how pretty the girl was. She had an olive skin tone, deep brown eyes, curly black hair, and freckles, though not as many as her. The girl had sweat on her brow which was understandable given how packed it was in there. Ellie didn’t mind, she thought this only made her more attractive, imagining other scenarios in which this girl would be sweating, for her. She smirked to herself.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone to see an unread text from Cat. She clicked on the message to see a seductive selfie of Cat in her bra and panties, wearing one of Ellie’s flannels he had left behind. She felt a little guilty given the fact that she had just been checking out another girl and was fantasying about what she would like to do to that girl. The three dots appeared on the screen indicating that Cat was writing something.

“I miss you.” Cat wrote with a smirk emoji. 

Ellie had begun replying when she was interrupted by a voice.

“What’s got you smiling so mischievously?” The voice said.

Ellie felt startled and taken aback by the brazenness of whoever had spoken to her given that no stranger should be asking her that question given it was so personal. She looked up about to retort something rude but stopped short when she realized the girl she had been staring at was in front her and smiling. She bit her lip and stammered her response.

“I…uh..nothing.” 

The girl chuckled softly. “You sexting someone?” The girl asked.

Ellie felt her face go instantly red. “No!” She exclaimed a little too quickly.

The girl’s eyebrows raised and she smiled wider a little too knowingly. “Oh,” she laughed a little surprised that she was right, “Good for you.” She said making her feel slightly more at ease and more uncomfortable at the same time.

“Thanks..?” Elle replied. 

The girl stepped closer to her and leaned up against the wall near her. Her arm brushed her own as she settled into place.

They stood in silence for a while and Ellie wasn’t sure how long it was, it felt like it could have been seconds, minutes, or years. She was fidgety and her heart was racing very fast as she noticed the girl had leaned closer to her, their arms up against each others’. Ellie was thinking about what she could or should say to this girl, but for whatever reason no words came to her mouth. She had felt embarrassed given she had moments ago been fantasizing about what she wanted to do to this girl. Had the girl somehow known what thoughts had been going through her head? Had she come over here to confront her?

“Do you not like the artist inside?” The dark-haired girl asked looking at her, their faces too close for comfort.

“They’re uh…okay.” Ellie replied.

“Not into electronic music eh?” The girl said with a small laugh.

“That obvious?” Ellie laughed in response.

“Most people don’t stand outside the whole time when they go out to the club.” She smiled.

“Yeah…I guess I’m just more into music with actual instruments. I like some music with synthesizers, but I play guitar, so I’m more into that organic sound…” 

“I could see that.” The girl agreed. “I can appreciate all kinds of music. Except jazz, jazz can go straight to hell.” The girl laughed. “That’s cool you play guitar though, it doesn’t surprise me. You have that moody musician energy to you.”

“Oh?” Ellie responded her face turning slightly red. Luckily it was cold out so she had already been a little pink in the cheeks.

“Yeah you’ve just got this energy to you. Standing out here brooding and looking up at the stars all moody.” She chuckled.

Ellie felt a little annoyed given that this girl didn’t know her at all and everyone always said she brooded when she in fact was just lost in her on world most of the time.

“I’m not brooding.” Ellie said. “I’m just enjoying some space…” she said looking up at the stars.

“Wow…no pun intended eh?” She gave a dry laugh but her eyes were warm and not judgmental.

Ellie tried to shift away given that their arms were still pressed firmly up against each others’ but the girl seemed to lean further into her.

“So you pretty into space then?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, I’m an aerospace engineering major so yeah you could say I’m pretty into space.” Ellie replied sounding a little more confident. She felt more sure of herself when she talked about the things she loved.

“Oh shit so you’re like really smart then.” The girl said.

“I mean I guess…my grades are okay. I just really wanna go to space one day. I like the thought of being up there, away from everyone alone with your thoughts and being surrounded by such wonder.”

“Ha, yeah I can see the appeal for you, given that you’re outside here alone.” The girl quipped.

“I’m not alone, there are people around me.” Ellie said motioning to the people surrounding them, all in their own conversations.

The girl laughed, not maliciously but more mischievously. “I’ve seen you out here tonight and you haven’t been talking to any of them.”

Ellie didn’t respond but the girl looked at her teasingly and she understood she was just giving her shit.

The music bumped louder inside and the crowd cheered and got even wilder. She thought about how Jesse must be in there losing his shit. He loved this kind of music and loved to dance though he didn’t really know how. Ellie wasn’t one to judge given she didn’t really have very good moves herself at least not to this kind of music. She remembered dancing with Riley at the middle school dance. Neither of them danced well but they were having fun nonetheless. She remembered that was when Riley had kissed her. She smiled remembering that fondly.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” The girl asked.

“Oh…nothing.” She replied, realizing she must have looked weird smiling to herself. “Are you here with friends?”

The dark-haired girl sighed. “Yeah…some girlfriends and I’m supposed to meet up with this guy I’ve been seeing for a little while now.”

She was straight Ellie thought. That made her feel slightly less nervous given that she didn’t have a chance with this girl now.

“What about you?” The girl asked.

“I uh came with one of my long time friends. He sorta dragged me out given that I just moved here.”

The girl laughed softly. “Yeah I get the feeling you wouldn’t be here if someone hadn’t forced you.” She pulled out a silver case from her pocket and retrieved a joint from the inside. “You smoke?”

Ellie looked around nervously. “Yeah not usually in public though, won’t you get caught?”

The girl laughed. “This is Colorado, everyone smokes in public. Where are you from again?” She lit the end of the joint and inhaled.

Ellie loved the way her lips looked as they parted and took the joint in her mouth. She had a grace about her and it seemed everything she did was elegant even though she was just smoking a joint. 

“Hello?” The girl laughed seeing Ellie snap out her daze. “Where are you from?”

“Oh uh Jackson, Wyoming. It’s a bit more conservative there than it would appear to be here.” She took the joint as the girl handed it towards her. She was still a little nervous to be doing this in public but she took a hit anyways.

“Oh Wyoming is beautiful.” The girl said.

“Yeah it’s gorgeous. The stars there are incredible given that there isn’t much light pollution.” She gushed.

The girl chuckled taking the joint back from Ellie. “You really do like space huh.”

“Yeah.. something wrong with that?” She asked.

“Not at all, it’s cute to see you get so excited about it.” She smiled. “Almost as excited as you looked when you were looking at your phone just now, but not quite.” She added.

Ellies face flushed red. She couldn’t believe how bold this girl was being with a complete stranger.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” The girl asked.

“Girl…uh my girlfriend Cat.” Ellie said. “And I’m not so sure she’s lucky…”

The girls eyebrows raised slightly. “Nice.”

“Thanks?” Ellie responded. She wished she hadn’t added that last part.

“So why isn’t she here with you right now and only sending you naughty texts?”

Ellie’s face got even redder. 

“She’s back home. We’re trying the distance thing… I don’t know if it’s for me though. I really like her but it’s really hard being so far away.” Ellie said not sure why she was being so open about her feelings with this girl but she continued. “It just seems kinda pointless to be with someone if you can’t actually be with them ya know?”

“Shit.” the dark-haired girl said.

“Yeah.” Ellie responded.

“It’s hard when they’re here too though ya know?” The girl said. “I’ve been seeing this guy for a while and he’s great, but it just doesn’t have that passion. I want my whole world to stop in its tracks when I kiss him but it just doesn’t."

“Oh.” Ellie said, not sure what else to say. She took the joint from the girl handing it over to her and took a deep hit happy that it would buy her some more time before responding. She noticed the girl was staring at her but she kept her eyes forward, not wanting to meet the other girl’s.

“So do sparks fly when you kiss this girl of yours?” She asked. Again, so bold with this one.

Ellie fidgeted uncomfortably. She hadn’t really thought about it before. She enjoyed kissing Cat amongst other things, but now that she thought about it she wasn’t sure if she ever felt sparks fly as this girl had put it.  
“I dunno, maybe?” Ellie finally responded.

The girl laughed. “If you have to wonder, then the sparks ain’t flyin.” 

Ellie looked awkwardly at the girl, a little embarrassed.“Sorry,” the girl said. “I have a bad habit of getting too personal too quick with people.”

Ellie relaxed slightly feeling glad that this girl was at least aware of how personal her questions and comments were about her love life.

“Nah, I mean it’s all good… No one’s ever really asked me about that and to be honest I’ve never really thought about it much.” Ellie replied. She decided she liked how bold this girl was. Most people asked boring questions.

“You don’t think about love? Or passion? Or your soulmate?” The girl asked.

“I mean…I do…I…I guess not much.” Ellie stammered, noticing how intensely the girl was looking at her. She looked away not meeting her eyes anymore because it was making her sweat and blush.

Her phone vibrated again. She looked at it and saw it was another text from Cat. 

“Where are you? :(“ The text said. 

Ellie felt a little bad for having not responded to her last text and quickly typed a response.

“Sorry I’m out with Jesse at some club. You look really pretty :)” Ellie wrote. 

She had a feeling the girl was looking her type this message and shifted slightly so she couldn’t see clearly what she was writing. She sent the text and put her phone back in her pocket expecting the other girl to make some smart comment about it, but she didn’t. She looked over at her and noticed that the other girl was now looking up at the stars. She looked up too.

“They’re pretty huh?” Ellie said.

“Yeah…they are.” The girl said softly. She took another hit of the joint and offered it back to Ellie without looking at her. “I’ve never really looked at them too much to be honest and now that I’m seeing them I don’t know why I didn’t look at them more.” She chuckled at the end.

Ellie felt her phone vibrate again in her pocket but decided she would check it later. She was enjoying how intimate this moment felt with this girl she didn’t know. She felt slightly guilty, but the girl was straight so Cat had nothing to worry about.

The girl then looked at Ellie up and down. Ellie felt a little self conscious but didn’t necessarily mind this girl looking at her. 

“I like your style.” She said as she felt the material of Ellie’s flannel. 

“Thanks.” Ellie responded nervously not believing this girl was touching her clothes but then again, this girl had been bold all night with her words so why wouldn’t she be with her hands.

She was looking at the other girl’s outfit. She was wearing black high wasted jeans and a loose t shirt slightly tucked in at the front. She wore black boots and her hair was tied back in a once tight pony tail but she now had flyaways from the humidity inside. 

“I uh like your style too” Ellie added.

The girl chuckled. “Thanks.” She responded. “I wasn’t fishing you know, for a compliment.”

“Oh uh I didn’t think you were, I just wanted to say you have a cool style too, I like your boots.” Ellie said.

The girl smiled but didn’t say anything. Ellie shifted awkwardly and handed the joint back to the girl. She took it from her and felt her hand graze softly against her own. She noticed how warm and soft it felt. She found herself wanting more of that contact. The girl was now looking back up at the stars and Ellie took this moment to observe just how beautiful she was. The light was hitting her face and body in all the right places. She was more curvy than Ellie, but still slender like her. 

“What are you looking at?” The girl asked turning to look at Ellie with a mischievous grin.

“Oh.” Ellie stammered. “Nothing, sorry.”

This was now awkward even though the girl didn’t seem affected by it at all. She only smiled and put out the joint on her boot and threw it into the trash. The girl grabbed her phone from her back pocket and looked at the screen.

“Now who’s sexting?” Ellie dared to ask.

The girl laughed and looked up at her. “Not sexting, we can’t all be as lucky as you.” She said with a wink. “My friends are just wondering where I am.” She added.

“Oh, sorry to keep you.” Ellie said awkwardly and slightly embarrassed realizing she had been taking up this girl’s time.

“You’re not keeping me. I saw you from inside and thought you looked cool so I wanted to talk to you. I don’t ever do anything I don’t want to.” She said with confidence her eyes meeting Ellie’s with a look that made her squirm a little bit and feeling a slight ache between her legs. 

She realized she was getting more and more attracted to this girl by the second. She loved how confident she was. There was an easiness about her that was so alluring. Then she remembered she had come here to meet up with a guy and that quickly brought Ellie back to reality.

“I’m Dina by the way.” The girl said as she held her hand out to Ellie. 

Ellie felt her heart sink slightly remembering that Jesse said he had been dating a girl who’s name sounded similar but she couldn’t remember what that name was. Jesse was always dating someone and Ellie grew tired of trying to keep up with all of them.

“Ellie.” She said shaking her hand. 

“Pretty.” Dina smiled.

“Thanks.” Ellie said. She had never really thought much of her name but she liked knowing that Dina thought it was a pretty name.

“Well I should probably get back in there.” Said Dina. “You wanna join me?”

Ellie thought about it. She wanted spend more time with Dina but she knew she should probably try to find Jesse. It was getting late, and now that she was high she was starting to feel really tired. 

“Thanks but I uh think I might be done for the night.” She laughed a little. “That weed is pretty strong and I’m feeling a bit tired.”

Dina laughed. “Yeah the weed out here is for real. Well it was really nice meeting you Ellie, I hope to see you around campus.”

Ellie realized in that moment that she hadn’t really asked Dina any questions about herself and definitely hadn’t asked if she was going to the same school as her.

“It was really nice meeting you too.” Ellie stammered. “You go to CU?”

“Yeah, I’m studying computer science.” She said.

“Oh so you’re really smart too then?” Ellie said teasingly remembering the Dina’s comment from earlier.

“Ha! Something like that. Have a good night Ellie, get home safe.” She said and she gave Ellie’s arm a squeeze and walked toward the door to inside.

Ellie’s arm felt warm from where her hands had been even though they were only there for a second.

“It was nice meeting you too!” Ellie exclaimed a little too late. 

Dina turned around and smiled at her before heading inside. Ellie felt more alone than she had before noticing the presence that Dina held. She really hoped she would see her again, but knew that wasn’t likely. She should have got her number. Why hadn’t she just asked for it? It was completely innocent and Ellie was wanting to make some new friends other than just Jesse. Her phone vibrated again. She felt a little excited in the hope that it would be from Dina, but realized that was a stupid thought given that they hadn’t in fact exchanged numbers. She cursed herself again for not getting her number. She opened her phone and saw two texts from Cat.

“Glad to see you’re getting out! I was hoping we could…you know… but I’m happy you’re out having a good time.” The first text read.

Ellie read the second text realizing the gap between them and just how long she had been talking to Dina. They had only been talking to each other for roughly 30 minutes but she had felt as if it were hours. Almost like the time had slowed down and she had liked it. 

“Well I miss you and maybe we can ‘talk’ tomorrow? ;)” The second text read.

Ellie smiled but felt guilty given that she had been having such a good time talking to Dina and wanted to spend more with her when her girlfriend was wanting to talk to her. She put her phone in her pocket and started heading for the front of the building. She would talk to Cat tomorrow. She thought about texting Jesse to find out where he was but she didn’t really feel like answering his questions about where she had been this entire time. She wanted to keep her time with Dina not necessarily a secret, but she wanted it to be just hers for now. She also knew that Jesse would give her shit and tease her about talking up other girls when she already had a girlfriend. He was one to talk given how many girls he saw regularly. Then she remembered Dina’s name and wondered again if it was the same girl that Jesse had been talking about. She still couldn’t remember what he said his girl’s name was. She would have to figure out a sly way of asking him again without giving away that she wasn’t really listening to him the first time. She did remember him telling her that it was different with this girl for some reason.

She decided to send him a text saying she was heading home and she walked down the street toward the campus. It was starting to snow lightly and she shivered remembering she had left her jacket at the club. She would come back for it tomorrow I guess since she was more than half way back.

She reached her dorm room and shed her clothes and got into sweatpants and a hoodie. Climbing into bed she thought of one thing, Dina.


	2. She sounds like a real catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Jesse go for brunch to recover from the night before.

Chapter 2

Ellie awoke the next morning to the sound of vibration on wood. She fluttered her eyes open and groaned. It was way too early to be up. She fumbled her hand around on her lamp stand and found the source of the vibration. She picked up her phone and saw a few unread texts. She also noticed the time said 11:32am. I guess it wasn’t too early to be up.

She unlocked her phone and went to her messages. There were two unread from Jesse and one from Cat.

She tapped Jesse’s messages first.

Jesse 1:48AM - Ellie did you make it home safe? I can’t believe you still Irish goodbye!! :(

Jesse 10:12AM - Yo dude let’s get breakfast. I gotta nurse this hangover and don’t wanna do it alone.

She smirked knowing he probably over did it last night. Before responding she clicked on Cat’s unread message.

Cat 11:31AM - Hey baby did you have fun last night? I miss you :(

Ellie 11:34AM - Hey sorry I didn’t get back to you last night, I ended up going home cuz I was super tired. Talk to you later? I’m still kinda waking up lol

She went back to Jesse’s thread and texted him back too.

Ellie 11:34AM - Sure. Meet you at yours?

She put her phone down and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed begrudgingly and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and began to undress. Once the water was warm enough she stepped inside and let the water crash down onto her. She sighed deeply and ran her hands through her hair and replayed the night before in her head. 

Her mind instantly went to Dina. She remembered how beautiful and confident she was and how she loved being in her presence. She’d never liked being in someone’s presence so much before. Even Riley who had been her best friend back in Boston before moving to Jackson. She loved being around Riley, but something about Dina made her feel like nothing else could compare. She thought that was strange given that she had only spent thirty minutes talking to Dina, but those thirty minutes felt like a lifetime to her. She felt nervous and at home all at the same time.

She washed her hair and scrubbed her body before turning the water to cold. She always did this in the mornings to help her wake up. She gasped slightly but stayed in the relentless stream of water until she really felt awake.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Walking over to her dresser she pulled on her underwear and socks, black skinny jeans, a white t shirt and a green flannel. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. She saw an unread message from both Jesse and Cat.

Jesse 11:36AM - Jeeze I was beginning to think you died lol yeah meet me at mine ASAP I need food STAT

Ellie 11:50AM - You’re so dramatic. I’ll be there in 15.

She opened Cat’s text next.

Cat 11:34AM - Lol you okay? Did you let loose? Sure hon I’ll call you later and we can have some fun “catching up” ;)

Ellie smirked. She looked around for her jacket and groaned when she remembered she had left it at the club. She’d have to stop by there after brunch with Jesse. She looked out her window and saw that it was sunny but still looked a little chilly. Her hair was still wet so she knew it would probably be worse for her without her jacket. She decided she’d just tough it and throw on a beanie instead to at least keep her head warm.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her black converse sneakers on. Grabbing her back pack she strode to the door and locked it on her way out.

The walk to Jesse’s place wasn’t a long one and the weather outside was surprisingly better than she had expected but she was still a bit chilled when the breeze hit the back of her neck. She admired the different houses along the street. Each one looked a little different and had its own vibe. There was a light dusting of snow on everything and the Boulder Flatirons stood majestically behind the neighborhood. She reached the house that was Jesse’s and walked up to the door and knocked. 

She heard some scuffling on the other side of the door before it swung open and revealed at disheveled looking guy around her age. He had messy dirty blonde hair and was wearing a dirty white tank top and boxers.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m Ellie, I’m here to pick up Jesse.”

The guy smirked and snorted a little and let her inside.

“Something funny?” Ellie asked a little affronted by his response to her.

“Oh no sorry I don’t mean to offend…I just wouldn’t get too attached to Jesse he seems to be really into some new girl.”

“Oh I’m gay ha definitely not interested in Jesse that way. We’ve been friends for years and I know him from when we used to go to school together back in Jackson. I just moved here a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh my bad.” He laughed. “I thought you were one of his many conquests. Nice to meet you Ellie, I’m James.” He held out his hand and she shook it. 

“Good to meet you."

“Well Jesse’s up in his room recovering from a pretty gnarly hangover if you wanna head up.”

“He’s so dramatic that one…” Ellie laughed and turned to walk up the stairs.

“I know right? See you around Ellie.”

“See ya.”

She walked up the stairs and didn’t know which room was his. She had only been to his house a couple of times after arriving and only had met him at his door to pick him up and go hiking or to grab food. 

“er…Jesse?” She called out nervously.

“In here!” He bellowed from behind one of the doors. 

It sounded like it had come from the left so she made a guess and opened the door. She immediately snorted. Jesse was lying on his bed facedown with his hands on the back of his head dramatically. 

“Oh my god you are such a baby!” Ellie laughed.

“Ugh just because I know how to have a good time doesn’t make me a baby.” He groaned shifting slightly to his side so he could see her. “Why’d you head out so early last night? I thought you wanted to go party?”

“You wanted to party. I just came along because I knew you’d drag me out eventually.” Ellie huffed.

“Well how do you expect to meet people if you’re holed up in your dorm brooding, playing guitar and writing in your journal?”

“I do not brood, why does everyone say I brood?!”

“Because you do.” he smiled mischievously. “Come on let’s go get some food, I’m dying.”

“Fine, but you’re buying.”

“Finnnnnnne.”

They walked down the streets of Boulder more slowly than she would have liked but Jesse really seemed to be in a world of hurt so she decided it was fine. She shivered when the breeze hit her.

“Where’s your jacket? You know it’s just as cold here as it is in Jackson.”

“I accidentally left it at the club last night. Could we swing by after brunch and grab it? It’s one of my favorites.”

“Sure thing, but first food.”She rolled her eyes. “Yes first food, now come on let’s pick up the pace.”

He whined dramatically but picked up the pace nonetheless. When they got to the restaurant there was a line but it seemed to be moving along. The restaurant looked just like a house. They were seated fifteen minutes later in a small table pushed in the corner. The place was packed full of people and old French music was playing over the chatter. It smelled delicious inside. 

“What is this place?” Ellie asked.

“The best place on earth. Lucille’s. It’s a creole cafe so it’s bomb southern food.”

“Oh nice what do you usually get?”

“Biscuits and gravy and normally I’d get the chocolate milk because it’s amazing, but I need coffee as soon as possible.”

“Chocolate milk? What makes it so amazing?”

“Not really sure, but I think it’s like Belgian chocolate shavings and cinnamon. You should get one since I know you don’t drink coffee.”

“You got that right.”

She looked over the menu and decided on the omelet and a chocolate milk. The waitress came back shortly with their drinks and said their food would be out soon.

“So why’d you bounce so early last night?” Jesse said after taking a few gulps of his coffee.

“I was tired, and I smoked some really strong weed with some girl outside when I went to smoke a cigarette.”

“Ohoooo putting that Williams-Miller charm on so soon? You and Cat done then?”

“God it’s not like that. She was pretty I mean..but she’s straight and no, I’m not done with Cat. We’re still very much in a relationship.” She said the last sentence with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Ooooooooo she was pretty? And you don’t sound too stoked on your relationship with Cat, everything good?”

“I mean it’s fine.” She sighed. “I like her and I miss her, but I don’t know how much more of this long distance I can do.”

“Dude it’s been like what two weeks?”

“Well I know it hasn’t been that long, but I moved here. I don’t know if it’s fair to either of us when we won’t see each other in like months. I don’t even know if I’m going back to visit for spring break.”

“Well maybe she’ll come see you?”

“Yeah, maybe. But even if she did, it’s just not something I know if I want to keep up. I like her a lot, but I just don’t know if I wanna keep going like this.”

“Ah you’ll figure it out. Whatever happens I’ll be your wingman or keep you honest.” He said with a wink.

“Gee thanks.” Ellie snorted. “Aren’t you seeing someone right now? Your roommate seemed to think I was one of your conquests and it was awkward.”

“James? Ha sorry about that. Yeah I’ve been seeing this girl Dina,” Ellie’s heart sank. “She’s fucking gorgeous and really cool. She’s down as fuck. I’m not sure if she’s as into me as I’m into her though. It’s weird being on the other side.” He laughed. “Usually I’m the one who’s not as interested.”

“How long have you been seeing her?” 

“Off and on for basically all of last semester. We hook up and I’ve asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, but she keeps saying she’s not sure if she’s ready for something committed.”

Ellie felt a little better about this but then immediately felt a little bad given that this was her best friend. 

“What’s she look like?” She asked cautiously.

He laughed. “You’ve never once asked that question about any of the girls I date.”

“Well there’s so many it’s hard to keep up! You seem to really like this girl so I’m just curious as to why she’s different than the others.”

“Touche. Well as I’ve said she’s gorgeous. She’s short and has dark curly hair and tan skin with brown eyes.”

Ellie’s heart sank again. It did appear to be the same Dina she had met last night.“But it’s not just her looks. She’s so confident in who she is, and she’s not afraid of anything. She’s usually the last girl standing at any party I go to and she’s always down for a good time. Plus she’s amazing in bed.” He added with a wink.Ellie felt bile in her throat. She tried to play it cool and as if she was happy for Jesse anyways though.

“Well she sounds like she’s a real catch.”

Their food arrived and Ellie was glad for a distraction. She didn’t want Jesse to think she was jealous or unhappy for him. She looked down at her food and realized she didn’t have much of an appetite anymore after talking to Jesse. He however dove into his food. 

“Slow down, you’ll choke. Jeeze how much did you drink last night?”

“Ugh, too much and not enough.”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence other than the sounds of Jesse devouring his food. Ellie took a few bites but mainly pushed her food around. The food was good but she couldn’t help but feel a little sour that the girl she had been thinking about all morning was the girl that Jesse was really into. 

They paid the cashier up at the front of the restaurant and walked out the door into the cool air.

“Which direction is the club?”

“Oh yeah I forgot you need to get your jacket. It’s this way.” 

The walked down the streets of Boulder. The people of Boulder were all in very great shape. It seemed that all of them were really into outdoor activities and cared a lot about their physical health. About fifteen minutes later they were outside of the club. Jesse said he’d wait outside while Ellie went to grab her coat.

She walked inside and the club looked very different than it had the night before. It was empty except for a few people cleaning up and preparing for the night. She walked up to the coat check and was met by a young guy who looked like a hippie with his long dreads.

“Hey I was here last night and I forgot my coat in the coat check.”

The guy looked up at her.

“Huh, I didn’t see any coats leftover from last night but I’ll check again.”

He disappeared behind a door and returned a few moments later empty handed.

“Hey man sorry I didn’t see anything back there, what did it look like?”

Slightly annoyed Ellie answered, “It’s a brown leather jacket.”

“Yeah sorry dude, there’s nothing back there. Maybe you left it outside?”

“No I didn’t but thank anyways.”

“Sorry dude. Hope you find it.”

Ellie walked out feeling annoyed. She knew she left her jacket in coat check. Maybe one of the people there stole it? It was one of Joel’s old jackets that he had given to her and it was very sentimental to her. 

“Did you find it?” Jesse asked.

“No.” Ellie replied flatly. “The guy in there said there weren’t any coats in coat check leftover from last night. Maybe one of them stole it.”

“Ok I know that jacket means a lot to you but I doubt anyone would steal it.” He chuckled a little. “No offense, but it’s not exactly super stylish.”

“Hey Joel gave me that coat and it’s fucking sick!”

“Alright alright calm down. I’m sure you’ll find it.”“I don’t fucking know where, because it’s definitely not in my dorm and it’s not in the club so I don’t know where the hell it could be.”

“Sorry dude. Maybe it’ll turn up, you never know.”

“Not likely at this rate.”

“Such the optimist Ellie. Anyways I gotta roll, Dina texted me and said she wanted to meet up.” He winked. “We’re having a party tonight at my house, you should come. You really should meet people because as much as I love hanging with you, it’s good to have friends other than me.”

“You sure you can handle another night of drinking after last night?” Ellie asked exasperated. 

“Nonsense, I’m right as rain after that bomb ass breakfast. Really though, you should come, Dina will be there and like I said she’s really cool, I think you’d like her.”

Ellie’s stomach was in knots again. She wanted to go to the party now knowing she would see her but she also didn’t want to go because she would be there for Jesse.

“Ehhh I dunno Jesse…”

“Come ON dude. You hardly ever come out and you owe me for irish goodbying last night.”

“Fine.” Ellie huffed. “What time?”

“Yasssss. Okay be there around 10. I’d invite you over earlier but you know Dina’s coming.” His grin was so big it made Ellie sick. 

“Fine, I’ll be there. See you later dude.”

“Peace.”

Ellie turned to walk back to her dorm but the temperature had dropped significantly since their meal. She figured she’d take the bus back to the dorms. She put her headphones in and put on one of her playlists. As she listened to the beat of the music she gazed out the window of the bus at the people on the sidewalk. Her her heart stopped when she saw a familiar figure walking in the opposite direction that the bus was going. 

There she was. Dina. Looking beautiful as ever in the daylight walking confidently and with purpose. Ellie couldn’t believe it, Dina was wearing HER coat. She stood up in her seat to get a better look but the bus was moving quickly and Dina took a turn at the stoplight to walk up the other street. 

Ellie sat back down and didn’t know what to think. Why was she wearing her coat and why did it make her feel good to know that she was wearing it? Surely it was just because now she knew she had a chance to get it back? No. She knew it was more than that. The coat looked great on her even though it was obviously too big for her. It was too big for Ellie but she liked her clothes to be more baggie. 

The bus stopped and Ellie got off. She contemplated going after Dina but remembered that Dina was on her way to meet up with Jesse. Deciding that she didn’t want to be in the middle of them meeting up to hook up she walked back to her dorm and laid down on her bed feeling a mixture of emotions.


	3. Hey Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has a talk with Cat that doesn't go well. She goes to Jesse's party and ends up feeling awkward and exhilarated at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this sooner since I've had such a positive response to this story. Thank you all for your support! I love reading the comments.
> 
> • Ellie may seem like a dick at first but hopefully yall can empathize with her situation.

Chapter 3

Ellie laid on her bed feeling anxious and excited. She was excited to see Dina, but anxious about the fact that Dina would be there with Jesse. She was off limits. Ellie groaned. Jesse did say that he though she’d like Dina, which she already did, and that implied that he probably wanted them to be friends. She decided she would definitely go thinking that being friends with Dina would be worth the awkwardness of them reuniting in front of Jesse.

What would she say to Jesse though? Would she tell him that they had already met? That she was the girl she had smoked with last night? Ugh. This is why she didn’t like socializing. There are just too many different situations you can get yourself into when you make friends and get close to people.

Her phone vibrated on her chest. She looked up at the screen to see an unread text from Joel.

Joel 2:24PM - Hey kiddo, miss you. How are you liking Boulder?

Ellie 2:25PM - Hey old man. Miss you too. It’s good. I went out with Jesse last night and I think I’m gonna go to one of his infamous parties tonight.

Joel 2:25PM - Atta girl. You gotta get out there and make some friends. Just don’t get too crazy at the party. Call me if you need anything.

Ellie 2:26PM - lol what like you’d be able to come get me if I was too drunk to get home? :P

Joel 2:27PM - now now don’t get smart with me, I’d figure something out. Call you an uber or something. I just care about you.

Ellie 2:28PM - I know I know. I appreciate it. I’ll be careful. I probably won’t even stay for long anyways. I’m kinda tired from last night.

Joel 2:30PM - it’s good for you to get out. You should stay a while and have fun. Make some friends. I saw Cat earlier today at the coffee shop. She misses you.

Ellie 2:32PM - oh yeah that reminds me, I gotta give her a call. 

Joel 2:33PM - Alright kiddo, well be safe and have fun. Love you.

Ellie 2:33PM - thanks old man, love you too.

Ellie set her phone back down on her chest. She knew she should call Cat since she’d been kind of putting that off since yesterday, but something inside her just didn’t want to deal with that. She missed Cat too, but she really wasn’t liking this whole long distance thing. Especially not now after she’d met Dina. She shook her head. Dina is with Jesse and she is straight, do not fall for a straight girl who is dating your best friend. She turned over and closed her eyes. Maybe she’d have a nap before tonight so she was at least rested for the party. She’d talk to Cat later.

After what felt like 10 minutes she felt her phone vibrating against her body. She looked at the time and it was 5:48PM. Cat was calling her. She groaned. She still felt tired and hated her sleep being interrupted but she knew she couldn’t put off Cat any longer.

“Hello?” She said groggily.

“Hey baby, you sound weird, were you sleeping?”

“Yeah, I took a nap. I was out kinda late last night.”Cat laughed. “You slept in til like 11 though didn’t you?”

“You KNOW I need my beauty sleep.” Ellie said playfully.

“That I do baby, that I do.” Cat chuckled.

“So what’d you get up to last night? You said you were at a club with Jesse?”

“Yeah some artist was playing that he really wanted to see, and I guess he wanted to meet up with this girl he’s been seeing. He’s pretty stoked on her.”

“Jesse? Looking to settle down? I never thought that would happen.”

“Me neither but he’s smitten.”

She debated whether or not she should mention that she had been hanging out with Dina. For some reason she didn’t think it was a good idea even though when they had hungout it was innocent. She decided it was better not to mention it.

“What’s her name?”

“Dina, I think?”

“Interesting…Well I miss you baby. I feel like we haven’t had a chance to connect since you left.”

“Yeah I know I’m sorry, I’ve just been…well I’ve just been adjusting to the move. I miss you too.”

“It’s all good. I’m sure it’s a lot at once. No worries hon. Well I was thinking…” she added suggestively. “Maybe we could have phone sex?”

Ellie tensed.

“Um…phone sex? Isn’t that kinda weird? I feel like that would be kinda awkward.”  
“Why would it be awkward?” Cat laughed. “We have had a lot of sex you know.”

“I know but that’s different. We were actually together you know?”

“Well how is this gonna work if you don’t wanna have phone sex, and you’re not here..”

Ellie paused. This was exactly why she hadn’t wanted to do the long distance thing to begin with.  
“I dunno.” Ellie said after a moment. It went quiet on the other end.

“You still there?” Ellie asked.

“El, I feel like you don’t want to do this anymore.”“Well I kinda said that before I left..”

“Ouch. Jeeze Ellie. We decided we would try.”

“Cat I really like you, but I don’t know how this is supposed to work. I’m here and you’re there. I’m not going back there any time soon that I know of and I just feel like it isn’t fair to either of us if we stay together.”

“So are you saying you want to break up?” 

Ellie could hear the emotion in her voice. She knew Cat was on the verge of crying.

“Babe I don’t know. I just don’t know how to do this.”

“I could come visit you over spring break?”

“I mean that would be awesome to see you, but what happens after? When you go back? Are we supposed to just stay together and not see other people while we can’t even see each other?”

“So you want to see other people?” Cat choked out.

Ellie groaned. “No I didn’t say that. I just…I don’t know how to do this Cat. I wish we could be together, but it just feels too weird to do that when we can’t actually be together.”

Ellie heard a light sob on the other end of the line.

“I —“ Ellie tried to speak.

“Well I’ll clear it up for you, we don’t have to do this. Goodbye Ellie.”

Ellie tried to speak but she heard the other line cut off. Fuck. Did she and Cat just break up? She felt relieved and also sad. She thought about maybe texting Cat but what would she even say? She’d probably just make things worse. She groaned and threw her phone on the far side of the bed. Why did she always have to fuck things up?

She glanced around her small room and saw the guitar that Joel had given her years ago. She loved to play and it usually calmed her down, but right now she didn’t feel like doing anything. 

She laid back down and decided she would try to sleep again.

———————————————

When Ellie woke again it was dark out. How long had she slept? She felt awful like she’d had too much sleep. She reached for her phone at the end of the bed and saw that it was now quarter to nine. 

“Jesus.” She murmured.   
She’d slept almost all day. Then she remembered her conversation with Cat. She felt a pit in her stomach. Surely they hadn’t really broken up. Cat had a tendency to be dramatic but something about this time it had felt like she was being serious. She debated whether or not to call her but she was interrupted by a text from Jesse.

Jesse 8:50PM - Yo dude. You should head over now. The party is actually getting pretty lit right now. I don’t want you to have to play too much catch up when you get here.

Ellie 8:51PM - Shit really? Ok. I gotta get ready.

Jesse 8:52PM - LOL since when do you get ready for anything? You literally wear the same rotation of flannels and jeans every day.

Ellie 8:53PM - Look dude it’s not like you’re some fashion icon either. I just woke up from a nap and had a weird day. I just need to mentally prepare myself for socialization. 

Jesse 8:53PM - Ouch. Shit dude sorry you had a bad day. Did you find your jacket?

Ellie didn’t know what to say. Technically she had found her jacket but she didn’t feel like telling him where she had found it. It would be weird to say that she saw Dina wearing it earlier.

Ellie 8:56PM - No I didn’t find it. I’ll text you when I’m on my way. I might get an uber since it looks like it’s snowing outside.

Jesse 8:57PM - Sounds good dude see you soon.

Ellie looked at herself in the mirror and realized she probably didn’t have anything different to wear that was better than this. She took off her beanie and brushed her hair. At least she’d look a little more presentable without the hat. She went into the bathroom and sprayed some cologne on and washed her face. 

She grabbed her phone, her cigarettes, and one of her hoodies. 

Ellie 9:05PM - Calling an über now. See you soon.

She walked outside and put in a request for a car. She pulled a cigarette out and lit the end and inhaled deeply. What a fucking day. She’d managed to lose her favorite jacket, only to find it on the girl she’s crushing on, and break up with her girlfriend all in the same day. 

“Fucking life man.” She muttered to herself.

Her car pulled up and she put out her cigarette. She threw the butt into a nearby trash can and approached the car. The window rolled down.

“You Ellie?”

“That’s me.” She climbed into the backseat and rubbed her hands together.

“How’s your night going?” The guy asked in the driver seat.

“Eh, could be better.”

“I heard that. Any requests for music?”

“Um whatever you wanna play is fine.”

“Got it.”

She settled more into her seat and looked out the window. It was snowing harder now and it looked beautiful. The lights of Boulder gave the sky a light orange glow. There was a giant illuminated star in the distance on the flatirons. As they pulled up to Jesse’s house her heart rate quickened. She wasn’t sure she was ready to face all the people that awaited her inside. She exited the vehicle.

“Hey thanks man, drive safe.”“No problem, hope you have a good night. Take it easy.”

“You too.”

She waited outside the house for a second, not exactly wanting to go inside just yet. What would she say when she Jesse introduced her to Dina? And how would she bring up to Dina that she had seen her wearing her jacket? It was a little odd to take someones jacket especially since she didn’t even really know Ellie. Ellie decided to smoke another cigarette to calm her nerves.

She could hear the party was in full swing inside. The music was bumping and she could hear people laughing and yelling incoherent words. There was a group of three people that passed her clearly on their way to the party inside. She nodded to them and took another drag from her cigarette. Fuck. She really didn’t want to be here but she was already here and she had told Jesse she was coming. There was not much of an out at this point. Putting out her cigarette she decided she would enter the house.

She opened the door and stepped inside. There was so much noise. Loud music and constant loud chatter of people yelling into each others’ ears so they could hear each other over the music. She instantly regretted coming. 

“Ellieeeeee you made it!”

She turned around to where the voice had come from and saw James was approaching her.

“Hey James!” She yelled so he could hear her. “How’s it going?”

“What?” He yelled back.

“I said - Never mind. Do you know where I can get a drink?” She motioned drinking something.

“Oh yeah over here follow me.” He yelled back at her.

She followed him through the sea of people. There were people making out on the couch, some smoking a joint and some playing beer pong in the kitchen. He led her over toward the kitchen near a keg. He poured her a beer and clinked her plastic cup with his.

“I’m glad you came out!” He yelled. “You ready to get fucked up?””  
“Sure.” Ellie replied. 

“Aw come on let’s party!” He bellowed. “You wanna be my beer pong partner?”

“I kinda suck at that, but sure.”

“Ah it’s all good, we need you to get to our level! Come on let’s go play!”

She he walked with him over to the beer pong table. 

“Hey we’re up next!” He yelled to the people playing.

“Wait your turn, there’s a line. Mark your names up on the board and we’ll let you know when you’re up.” The people on the other side of the table responded.

Ellie took a big swig of her drink. It was cheap beer but she needed to drink fast if she was gonna survive this environment.

“What are you studying?” James yelled at her.

“Oh, I’m studying aerospace engineering.”

“No shit?! I am too.”

“Oh you must be the friend Jesse was telling me about that’s in that program.”

“Yeah I think I remember Jesse telling me about you a while back, how you’re a big space nerd. I am too!” He grinned.

Ellie wasn’t sure about him earlier since their interaction was kind of awkward. She decided he seemed cool.

“Maybe we have some classes together.” He said.

“Yeah maybe!”

“You wanna go smoke some weed? It might be a little bit before we’re up.”

“Yeah sure why not.”

They made their way down the hallway into a room that had a group of people smoking in it. He gestured her to sit down on the couch and he sat down in front of her. He pulled the bong off the table toward him. He packed a fresh bowl and handed it to her.

“Damn this isn’t gonna get me too fucked up is it? I smoked some weed last night and it got me lit.” She said.

“Ah this stuff is lighter than the normal stuff. It’s a sativa so you won’t get too tired and the high is pretty mellow.”

She nodded and took a rip from the bong. She exhaled and handed it over to him. As he took his hit she looked around the room at the other people. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and it was at least a bit quieter in this room than where the music was. She was grateful for that.  
“So do you have Mr. Jorgensen?” He asked handing the bong to some other people.

“What?”

“For Intro to Solid Mechanics and Aerospace Structures, the class stoney.” He grinned at her.

“Oh, yeah I think on Tuesday afternoons?”

“Nice, so do I. It’ll be good to have a friendly face in class and a study buddy.”

“Yeah for sure.” She smiled back at him.

“What’d you get up to today?” He asked.

She took a deep breath not really sure where to start.

“Man I dunno,” She chuckled. “I had a weird ass day.”

“Haha same dude. What was weird about your day?”

“Well, I lost my favorite jacket and I think I might have gotten dumped?”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah man it was weird. I dunno I’ll probably be able to patch things up.”

“Does your girl live out here?”

“No she’s back in Jackson. We tried doing the distance thing but it’s not really working for me.”

“You sly dog haha you just wanna tap some fresh ass out here, it’s snow bunny season.”

Ellie gaped at him.

“That’s not the reason why.” She laughed. “But what are these snow bunnies you’re referring to?”

“Hot chicks who ride, you know, snowboarding?”

“Ah gotcha. Well we’ll see what happens. I’ll prolly call her tomorrow n see what’s going on if it’s for real or not. But to be honest I’m kinda relieved.”

“Hey man, it’s college, relationships are weird to have in this time of our lives, much less if you can’t physically be with that person. We’re in the prime of our lives, we gotta get out there and have some fun.”

“I guess.” Ellie replied. 

The bong made its way back to Ellie and she took another rip. She passed it to James and he was about to hit it when a girl came up behind him. 

“Jammmmmes come here, I need help with something.” The girl said. She was pretty and clearly drunk, but so was he.

“Alright alright I’m at your service.” He responded and got up. He looked at Ellie and winked. “The prime of our lives man. I’ll find you later for beer pong, have as much weed as you want.”

Ellie raised her cup to him and took a drink. She realized she didn’t really want to make conversation with anyone so she made her way through the party out to the back porch. She lit a cigarette and took a drag. She looked up at the stars and decided she was actually having a pretty good time. James seemed really cool and it would be good to know someone in some of her classes. 

“Hey stranger.” She heard a voice behind her.

She turned around and there was Dina. Looking beautiful as ever. Rosy cheeks and glistening eyes. She was wearing a different jacket which Ellie was surprised by.

“Hey.” Ellie responded a little breathlessly.

“Here you are again, alone at a party and smoking outside.”

“I’ll have you know that I signed up for beer pong and I just smoked weed with my buddy’s roommate James.”

Her eyebrows raised she seemed impressed.

“Good for you, you’re getting out of your shell.”

She walked over to stand next to Ellie and leaned against the rail, again way too closely. Ellie didn’t mind though. She could feel her warmth from her arm.

“You having fun?” She asked.

“Yeah I actually am. It’s been a weird day but I’m feeling better.”

“Oh yeah? What was weird about it?”

“Well…I left my favorite jacket at the club last night and when I went to pick it up it wasn’t there. And on my way back to my dorm I saw you from the bus….wearing it..?”

Dina for once looked a little taken aback and slightly embarrassed. She regained her composure quickly though and was about to speak when Jesse came outside and pulled Ellie into a bear hug.

“Ellie hey! You made it. And I see you’ve met my Dina?” He said slurring his words slightly while and he put his arm around Dina.

So this was it. Dina was definitely Jesse’s Dina.

“I’m not YOUR Dina, Jesse sheesh.” She said teasingly and booped his nose. “And besides, Ellie and I met last night.”

Ellie froze. This situation was getting more awkward than she could have imagined.

“Oh no shit, Ellie you didn’t tell me you met Dina!”

“Er yeah, we sorta smoked a joint together last night outside the club, but I didn’t know she was your uh Dina.” Ellie said awkwardly. How could she get out of this situation? She took another drag of her cigarette.

“Well I’m glad you two met, she’s cool right?” He said beaming.

“Yeah she’s cool.” Ellie said trying not to look at Dina who seemed to be staring at her.

“Cool.” Jesse said. “Are you having a good time? I ran into James in there and he said you’ve had a rough day. You and Cat broke up?”

Ellie tensed. She thought she saw Dina tense up as well out of her peripherals but her mind was probably playing tricks on her at this point given the alcohol and weed she’d consumed.

“Uh yeah kinda…I dunno, I don’t really wanna talk about it if that’s okay.”

“So you’ll talk to James about it but not me?” He threw his hand over his heart in mocked offense.

“Jesse give it a rest she clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.” Dina interjected.

“Ah I know babe, I’m just giving Ellie a hard time. Sorry dude that sucks, but I’m sure you’ll work it out. You gonna play beer pong Ellie?”

Happy for the change of subject, Ellie responded quickly. 

“Yeah, James asked me if I’d play with him earlier and we put our names on the board so we should be up soon. I’m shit at that game but it should be fun. James is cool.”

“So you’re not gonna be MY partner?” Dina said.

Ellie flushed.

“I uh, I didn’t—“ Ellie stammered.

“Relax, I’m fucking with you.” She said easily. “Hey babe would you go get me a drink?”

“Anything for you my sweet.” He beamed. “Ellie, you need anything?”

“I’m good.” She raised her cup to him.

Jesse disappeared into the crowd inside and Dina walked back over to Ellie, again too close to be normal.

“About your jacket, I had seen you wearing it earlier in the night and I knew you left. I saw it in coat check after you left and I figured I’d grab it for you.”

Ellie gaped.

“Uh, how did you know you’d see me again? And how did you get my jacket without my ticket?”

“I have my ways.” She said with a wink. “Honestly I didn’t know for sure if I’d see you again but I figured the odds were likely since we both go to CU, and I figured you know law of attraction.”  
“What?” Ellie asked nervously.“Law of attraction, like if I had it, then I would be bound to gravitate toward you eventually?”

“Oh uh sure.” Ellie didn’t know what to make of this.

“I don’t have it here but I can give it back to you tomorrow if you wanna come by my dorm.” She said looking at Ellie sincerely.

“Yeah sure that sounds good. Thanks. It’s my favorite jacket. My uh, Joel gave it to me.”

“Your Joel?” She asked confused.

“My adoptive dad. I grew up in the system and he adopted me when I was 14.” Ellie said not believing how open she was being with Dina.

“That’s nice. Is he back in Jackson?”

“Yeah.” Ellie took another drag of her cigarette.

“Sorry about Jesse earlier.”“What do you mean?”

“Oh you and your..girlfriend splitting up?

“Oh it’s no worries, he means well.” Ellie said awkwardly.

Dina shifted closer to Ellie.

“You okay? You don’t have to talk about it, but I just wanna know if you’re okay.”

Ellie felt herself getting warmer and starting to sweat at the contact of Dina leaning into her.

“Er, yeah it just sorta happened…” Ellie felt a little braver now that the alcohol was getting to her. “I guess maybe there weren’t sparks after all.” And then she looked Dina in the eye.

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity. She gazed into Dina’s eyes and wasn’t sure what she saw there but it was intense. A good kind of intense. Dina slowly smiled and was about to say something but they heard a yell from inside.

“James and Ellie where are you? It’s your turn in beer pong.”

“Shit.” Ellie said. “I gotta go find James. You wanna come with?”

“Sure.” Dina said snapping out of a daze.

Ellie walked inside and felt Dina grab her hand. She looked back at her questioningly and down at their hands.

“Don’t wanna lose you in the crowd.” She winked at her.

Ellie nodded and continued to head inside. She saw Jesse standing by the table. 

“Hey, you seen James? We’re up in beer pong.”

Jesse snickered. “Uh yeah I don’t think he’ll be able to play, I saw him disappear into his room with Ashley not that long ago.”

“I’ll play with you.” Dina said giving her hand a squeeze.

Ellie had forgotten that they were holding hands and awkwardly let her hand go realizing she was holding her hand in front of Jesse. He seemed unfazed by this.

“Sure, ok.”

Ellie and Dina stepped up to the table. They did actually ok. Dina had done better than Ellie. They were down to the last cup on each side. The person across from them took their shot and sank the ball into Ellie and Dina’s cup. The other player across from then threw the ball and it again landed in the last cup. They both groaned.

“Well I guess that’s it.” Said Ellie.

“Yeah, it was fun to play with you though.” Dina said with a smile. “You weren’t shit.” She added with a wink.

“Thanks, but I’m pretty sure you held the team.” She grinned back.

Ellie looked down at her phone and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Where had the time gone? She had a text from Joel.

Joel 12:14am - Hey kiddo hope you’re having a good time making friends and staying safe. You need anything?

Ellie 1:38AM - hye old mnnn, m good talk to yuo tomorrrw

“Hey I think I’m gonna head out.” Ellie said. 

She looked up and saw Jesse and Dina who were hugging and whispering something in each others’ ears. Ellie flushed. She hadn’t realized what they were doing when she spoke. They looked over at her as if they had forgotten she was there.

“Aw for real man? The party is really getting going now.” Jesse said.

“Yeah man I think I’ve had enough to drink and I wanna rest up.” Ellie said.

“Are you heading back to the dorms?” Dina asked.

“Yeah I’m gonna get an uber.” 

“Cool if I ride out with you?” Dina asked.

Ellie had not expected this and apparently neither had Jesse.

“What babe I thought you were gonna stay the night?”

“I spent all afternoon with you and I’m tired.” She said with a wink to him.  
Ellie felt super awkward and wished she hadn’t heard what she said or seen the wink that Dina had given him. Ellie cleared her throat.

“Uh yeah sure that’s okay, you live in the dorms too right?”

Dina looked back over to Ellie. “Yeah lemme just grab my things from Jesse’s room and I’ll meet you out front?”

“Sure I’ll be there.”

“Take care of my girl Ellie.” Jesse said with a smile and pulled her in for another bear hug. “I’m glad you came out tonight and it seemed like you had a good time. Glad you’re cool with Dina too."

“Yeah yeah thanks for the invite you big sap.” Ellie hugged him back. “Alright bruh, I’m outskies.”

“Bye Ellie!”

She made her way through the crowd and out onto the front porch. She lit another cigarette and waited for Dina. She called for a car and was glad she’d made that decision since there was a considerable amount of more snow on the ground. She heard the door open behind her.

“Hey you.” Dina said.

“Hey.” Ellie grinned at her. “All set?”

“All set. Lead the way.” She said as she linked her arm in Ellie’s.

As they walked out to the front lawn they saw their car pull up.

“For Ellie?” The driver asked.

“Yep.”

They climbed in the back seat rather clumsily. Ellie hadn’t realized how drunk she’d gotten and she tumbled down on top of Dina in the process of getting into the car. They fell into a fit of giggles with Ellie apologizing profusely. Dina looked up at her and Ellie’s heart stopped for a second and then began beating really fast. They looked into each others’ eyes and it felt like for a moment Dina was leaning toward Ellie when they were interrupted by the driver.

“You guys good back there? You all buckled up?”

Ellie snapped out of her daze and sat back onto her seat feeling a bit more sober. She buckled up and glanced at Dina who was apparently still eyeing her.

“Sorry bout that.” Ellie muttered sheepishly.

“Oh no worries, haha we’re lit.”

“Yeah.” Ellie smiled. 

Dina sat in the middle seat and leaned up against Ellie resting her head on Ellie’s shoulder. Ellie’s heart was racing a mile a minute. She wondered if Dina could hear. They pulled up at the dorms and stumbled out of the car.

“Thanks dude have a good night!” Ellie slurred at him. He smiled and drove away.

“Which dorm are you in?” Ellie asked.

“Building C.” She said as she linked her arm in Ellie’s again.

“Oh no shit so am I. I’m on the second floor.”

“Cool.” Dina grinned. “I’m on the first floor.”

They made their way over to the building giggling all the way. Ellie almost ate shit on the ice which made Dina double over in laughter and then she almost fell on the ice herself.

“Yeah see it’s slippery!” Ellie called her out.

“Oh shut it, you just have bad balance.” 

“You literally almost fell exactly where I almost did.”

“But I didn’t fall did I?” She said looking up in Ellie’s eyes holding onto both her hands. 

Ellie hadn’t realized she was still holding her hands as she had grabbed them for balance.

“Neither did I.” Ellie said back. They moved closer together. Ellie’s heart started to race again. Dina lifted her hand to Ellie’s face and wiped a snowflake off of her cheek.

“You’re cute when you’re defensive.” Dina said lowly almost a whisper. 

Ellie froze. After a few moments Ellie snapped back to reality and blurted out, “We should head inside, it’s cold!”

Dina laughed and agreed. They made it to the building but not without another couple close calls. Giggling they made their way through the building’s hall on the first floor.

“Ok this is me.” Dina said out of breath from laughter.

“Cool.” Ellie replied. “So uh, could I come grab my coat tomorrow?”

Ignoring the fact that Ellie could just grab it right now Dina just said, “Yeah sounds good.”

Dina leaned on her tippy toes to give Ellie a quick peck on the cheek and said “G’night freckles. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ellie was in a daze. “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow. G’night D.”

Dina gave her one last smile before closing the door. Ellie made her way up to her room stumbling drunkenly all the way. She collapsed onto her bed and fell fast asleep fully clothed.


End file.
